


Why Me?

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Why exactly did Sherlock choose Molly to solve crimes with him in "The Empty Hearse"?Because he loved her, of course!





	Why Me?

Molly Hooper felt very confused. 

She had just come home from a day solving crimes with Sherlock. He had texted her at 9AM sharp, with the words: "If you are free today, come to 221B for 10. SH."

She had enjoyed the day with him, the smile they had shared at his train-obsessed client's house had her on cloud 9, as well as the kiss that he'd pressed oh so softly to her cheek.

Not only that…  _ "Not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths." _

He knew that she had feelings for him.

Molly felt very confused after that kiss-she thought that he didn't feel a thing for her, but now she wasn't so sure. Plus, he was one of the few people he'd trusted with the secret of him being alive. 

_ "You do count and I've always trusted you…" _

She frowned, and rubbed her forehead. On the way home, before she started thinking about a certain curly-haired consulting detective, she was planning on getting into her pyjamas, watching Mamma Mia, opening the packet of popcorn she had in her cupboard, and cuddling with Toby on the sofa. Now, she wanted to talk with Sherlock about everything. 

She decided to call him.

He picked up on the second ring. "Molly? I don't you've left anything at the flat, so why are you calling me?"

Molly took a deep breath. "You texted me this morning saying that you wanted to see me. So now it's my turn. We need to talk, you and I."

At 221B, Sherlock began to tap his right foot in the floor, a nervous habit. His heart fluttered a little. 

"Okay." He replied. "Well, I'm free. You can come round now, if you'd like?"

Molly smiled at this. "Yes, please. I'll be about 20 minutes."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Molly arrived at Baker Street 20 minutes later, and looked up at 221B's window. She briefly noticed a shadow, which she knew was Sherlock.

He answered the door to get personally, something he'd always done for her.

"Hi." She beamed at him. 

"Hello." Sherlock smiled back, and although they had seen each other less than an hour before, something between them had shifted, changed. 

"Do come in." He said, so she did.

They went up to 221B and she took her coat off, putting it on the little sofa. 

"Molly…" Sherlock began as she straightened up.

He was stood in the middle of the room, so she walked towards him.

He reached out his hands to her, and she took them in her own, sparks flying so tangibly you could almost see them when the pair touched. 

"You first. You were the one who wanted to see me, after all." Sherlock decided.

"Why me? Why did you want me to solve crimes with you? Why am I the one who matters the most to you? Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" Molly blurted out.

"Well, I wanted to see you. To spend time with you. I may be good at solving crimes, but I'm not good with the ladies." He responded. 

"Okay." She replied. 

"And you are the one that matters the most to me and I kissed you on the cheek because I love you, Molly. I always have done. You helped me fake my demise and you have always been there for me. I love you so much." Sherlock confessed.

Molly beamed, beamed wider than she'd ever beamed in her life. "I love you too, you fool. That's why I did all of those things. Because I love you."

"May I miss you on the lips this time?" He asked.

She nodded, so he drew her closer to him and kissed her softly-a symbol of how much he loved and cherished her, and her him.

 


End file.
